Realidad Alterna
by DarkGred
Summary: Solo imginense esto: Sakura Haruno, con su atuendo de shinobi, en una bulliciosa calle de la actualidad, buscando a su atolondrado compañero... bueno, esa es la idea que tenia en la cabeza al escribir este one-shot


Un one-shot que se me ocurrio hace poco y estuve desarrollando mientras me adaptaba a usar esta pagina. Pues bueno, es de las Series de Naruto, y como protagonista tenemos a Sakura en un realidad extraña, gris, ruidosa y sucia... con decir que es la nuestra X3 la tematica no es de lo mas original, pero quise escribir algo distinto esta vez, tengo una forma un tanto oscura de escribir...

Seria mi primer fic en , si bien eh escrito en otros sitios similares, bajo el mismo nombre de DarkGred

Disclaimer. Naruto, y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto,** yo solo soy un fan con tiempo libre que adora su creacion

...espero que sea de su agrado :3

* * *

**Realidad Alterna**

...

Sumida en sus pensamientos, la chica no noto como el tipo de enfrente se detuvo de pronto, hacienda que ella se estrellara contra su espalda.

Sakura se aparto hacia atrás, solo logrando tropezar contra la gente detrás ella a medida que intentaba disculparse, sin lograr entenderse ni entender las quejas que le lanzaban las personas a su alrededor, solo ahora percatándose, un tanto extrañada, de cómo toda la multitud se había detenido a la vez, mirando impacientes hacia el otro lado de la negra calle, repleta de aquellas ruidosas cosas que aquella gente usaba de transporte

Atrapada en aquel gentío atascado por la señal roja, la kunoichi miro a su alrededor. Era de noche… mas al alzar la vista, ella fue incapaz de ver las estrellas por la infinidad de luces del alumbrado publico que sumían el lugar en un crepúsculo eterno de matices anaranjados, realzando, matizando aquel mar de rostros distantes de las personas a su alrededor: personas extremadamente escuálidas o extremadamente obesas, que pareciera que fueran a un funeral por como vestían de negro y con corbata, con aparatos pegados al oído y hablando –vociferando incluso- completamente solas… grupos de niños que la señalaban, cuchicheaban y se reían entre ellos… una pareja de ancianos que la miraron casi con reproche, antes de cruzar unas palabras entre ellos y negar levemente con la cabeza… un peculiar joven completamente de negro y enchamarrado a pesar del calor, con cables saliendo de sus orejas y tarareando en voz alta algo parecido a una estridente canción, notando a Sakura y mirándola por un instante con cierto asombro, antes de asentir con la cabeza, con una extraña sonrisa y levantando en alto los pulgares

La chica suspiro, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en aquella extraña realidad, en la que nadie hablaba su idioma, en la que todos no solo vestían y actuaban bastante extraño, sino a su vez la miraban como un bicho raro, no tanto por su ropa de shinobi sino por como todos se quedaban viendo su cabello rosa

Dejo caer la cabeza, lanzando un leve quejido y preguntándose donde demonios andaría Naruto. Una venita comenzó a saltar en su frente, alzando su puño en alto y recordando con furia a su ausente -y bueno para nada- compañero

Ese tarado de Naruto, encima tener que venir y cazar a esos infelices de Akatsuki en este exótico, extraño, ruidoso y sucio mundo como para que el bueno para nada terminara perdiéndose así

Recordaba la emoción que mostró Naruto, y que ella misma había compartido con el, al menos al principio, cuando la fisura les dejo en medio de aquella inmensa ciudad, mientras veía como el hiperactivo chico iba y venia entre los puestos y tiendas, pegándose al vidrio de los escaparates gritando emocionado que _necesitaba_ uno de esos o aquellos, y de recordar aun con mas furia como el desgraciado termino perdiéndose entre tanta gente.

- Esta era una misión, no una salida de compras -murmuro para si misma, antes de parpadear, al preguntarse si allí realmente serviría su dine-…

Mas en ese momento se dio cuenta, alarmada, de cómo aquella multitud comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, arrastrándola con ella, intentando abrirse paso antes de que, harta, saltara al techo de lamina de un puesto de comida rápida, haciendo caso omiso al alboroto que eso pareció crear entre la muchedumbre, sentándose por un momento y dándose un respiro

- ¡Trágate esto-ttebayo! –Sakura se pone de pie en el acto, mirando hacia todos lados intentando encontrarlo, regresando al suelo y corriendo entre el gentío, entrando en una plaza y buscándolo entre los locales

Gruño, molesta y preocupada de que algo le hubiera ocurrido, rogando que Naruto no hubiera encontrado un Akatsuki e iniciara un combate entre tantos civiles

Más, casi sin darse cuenta se vio completamente rodeada de niños, al haber entrado a un ruidoso local lleno de pantallas de televisor. Casi sonrió, al ver como los chiquillos a su alrededor jugaban animadamente videojuegos, pero torciendo levemente la boca cuando se fijo en una de las pantallas, que mostraba a un soldado verde atascado de armadura que acribillaba a grotescos enanitos que corrían a su alrededor asustados, antes de que una criatura con cara de mono apareciera y le matara de un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que el niño maldijera en aquel peculiar idioma

Sakura se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí, mas deteniéndose al escuchar como alguien maldijo en japonés, acabando con un -ttebayo

Ella rodó los ojos, regresando sobre sus pasos y acercándose a un grupo que rodeaba a un jugador rubio y vestido de naranja, que machacaba con saña los botones de su control, totalmente concentrado en la sangrienta guerra que se desarrollaba en la pantalla.

Naruto, completamente absorto en el juego ni siquiera noto como los chiquillos que le rodeaban se fueron apartando con expresión asustada, y solo se detuvo, al sentir como se paro detrás de el, con un escalofrió al percibir como su compañera se trono los dedos con expresión sádica

…

Un par de minutos después, la chica, un tanto mas calmada, arrastraba del cuello de su ropa a su casi inconciente y magullado compañero, ignorando la cara de terror de los niños y llevandolo frente al mostrador, donde estaba un no menos asustado encargado, que ve como la chica revisa al rubio hasta hallar su monedero con forma de rana, lanzándolo al mostrador y disponiéndose a salir de allí con su compañero a rastras, perdiéndose entre la gente que llenaba aquel sábado, la plaza comercial

El encargado baja la mirada hacia el ridículo monedero, sacando de él uno de los yens y mirándolo por todos lados, como si se preguntara cuanto valían esas cosas

...

* * *

Pues bueno, sera mi targeta de presentacion a la pagina la verdad creo que hubiera subido algo mas largo, pero bueno, a practicar se ha dicho, de todas formas soy algo prolifico al escribir X3

Oh cierto, mi reseña final, algo que me acostumbre desde que empece a escribir fics, el de poner el tiempo y la musica que escuche para darme cierta inspiracion... jeh, yo y mis locuras

Pues chao!! y gracias, por darme algo de su tiempo

Tiempo: poco mas de hora y media

Escuchando:

Get Over It - OK Go

I Write Sins Not Tragedias - Panic! At The Disco

She Fucking Hate Me- puddle of mud


End file.
